


【狼队】病入膏肓 / 特效药

by MOICHA



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA
Summary: 猎魔人AU。第二篇





	【狼队】病入膏肓 / 特效药

【狼队】病入膏肓 / 特效药

 

猎魔人AU。第二篇

 

Scott正在看着他。  
他歪着脑袋，表情调皮，眼底有褪不干净的戏谑和狡猾。  
Scott直直看着他。Logan听到了自己喉咙里的鼓动声，他咽咽口水，喉结上下翻滚。  
「我不能——」他说。  
但是猫派狩魔猎人笑了，虎牙从他的嘴角露出来。  
Logan看到了他的眼睛，清澈透明，瞳孔尖细，两只，完好的。他把手伸过去，一把就摸到了对方的腰上。哦天哪，他美好的腰线上满是汗水，正绷紧的如同一张弓。  
他攀在自己身上，一丝不挂。  
「你可以。」Scott开口，熟悉的炼金药水香味从他的发端弥漫出来，「来吧。」  
Logan呻吟了一声。  
酒杯被碰落在地碎成了一片。楼下的旅馆主人开始破口大骂。狼派狩魔猎人咒骂出声，然后睁开了眼睛。  
香味似乎还在他的鼻尖，Logan把手伸到怀里，将那封已经看了无数次的信纸抽了出来。

这是Logan策马向着城市奔去的第七天。  
一个礼拜前他在交付委托的时候意外在那个脑满肠肥的商贾家里发现了一张信纸，带着那种困扰了他好长一段时间根本无法忘记的香味，像是蒲公英和洋甘菊融合搅拌起来，上好的炼金药水，清淡甜美的飘散在他的身边。  
Logan吸了吸鼻子，然后在商贾诧异的眼神中，用全部任务酬劳换取了那张小纸条。信纸上写着令人匪夷所思的单词，像是一圈一圈的魔咒，将以前所有的记忆都从脑袋里挖了出来。  
Miss you.  
没人知道这是写给谁的。  
Logan盘问了商贾关于这张信纸的信息，那个支支吾吾的胖子没能给他更多的信息。这张纸是凌晨的时候被丢到他家门口的，没人知道来自何方。照他的说法，只有脑子里长满了脓包的人才会用一整袋奥伦换取一封语焉不详的信。  
商人的随从笑起来。Logan摸了摸被在身后的剑柄。  
他懒得搭理这种程度的挑衅，找到这封信的源头才是目前他要做的事。

Logan穿过了一条街。早上的气候让这里显得过于冷清，摆摊的小贩们还没有出来，只有一两个乞丐和喝了整夜的酒客慢吞吞的沿着街道走过来。  
他在街道靠左的地方找到了一整排的足迹，脚印不深不浅，带着清晨独有的潮湿感，一直蔓延到了贫民窟的小房间里。Logan走过去敲了敲门，那里没有锁紧，手指碰上去就吱呀一声打开了。一个正背对他摆弄着桌上钱币的男孩一下子跳了起来，他胡乱将那些乱蹦的硬币扒拉到抽屉里，然后啪的一声关上了它。  
Logan假装没看到。  
「你好。」他朝着对方露出自以为是和蔼的笑容，但是男孩像见了鬼一样快速退了两步。「我没有恶意。」Logan补充道，他把怀里的信纸抽了出来，「这封信是你塞到Olivier先生家门缝底下的？」Olivier是商贾的名字。  
「哦…是的，尊敬的先生。」男孩凑过来瞧了一眼，又连忙把视线移回了Logan的脸上。  
「能告诉我是谁把它给你的吗？」  
男孩挠了挠下巴，「我不知道，先生。」他的眼神游移着，一直在往堆放了钱币的抽屉瞟过去，「我也是无意间得到它的。」  
Logan没有拆穿男孩的谎言。他环视了一圈这间简陋房子的摆设，一张床放在墙边，门边的是张脚快断了的桌子，老旧的煤油灯拆开放在另一边，两张小凳子，一个布满了灰尘的坩埚，窗帘上满是霉味。他知道男孩迫切的需要这笔意外飞来的财富，Logan思考了下，他把手伸进怀里，慢吞吞的拽出了一块歪歪扭扭的石头。他用手搓了搓它，把表面上染到的灰尘抹干净，石头又重新变得透明光洁。  
Logan把石头递到了男孩的手上，男孩受宠若惊的看着他，他的眼睛闪亮，似乎无法理解自己接二连三的好运。  
「这是要给我的吗？」他吞咽着口水。  
「告诉我给你这封信的人的去向。」狩魔猎人生硬的说。  
男孩立刻把手指向了门外。

+

Logan用力夹紧了马腹。  
他沿着这条路追赶了差不多七天，一开始的确还能闻到隐约的熟悉香味，很快就被丛林树木和路边腐烂的尸体掩盖的不见踪迹了。路过的歇脚点尽量给了他差不多的答案：背上背着两把剑，穿着皮衣身材消瘦颀长一只眼睛上缠了圈绷带的男人在不久前经过了这里。他把荷包里的钱差不多掏了个干净，包括以前在巨龙脚底下捡到的几块小石头，沼泽巫婆嘴里的尖牙，保存良好的小食尸鬼皮。然而能得到的答案依然还是他走了不久。  
狩魔猎人跳下马，他砍掉了盘踞在路边的几只水鬼的脑袋，那群小妖怪正围成一圈，一边跳跃一边伸手掏着什么。Logan把它们的残骸踹到一边，然后看到了被它们包围在正中间的，一具已经烂透了尸体。  
那是个穿着光鲜亮丽的男人，衣服崭新线脚细密，一顶做工精细的帽子丢在他被啃没了一半的脑袋不远处，腰侧的钱袋破了，亮晶晶的钱币散落在地上。他胸前的衣服大开，一小截亮白色的纸页在那里露出来了个角。  
Logan先把掉了一地的钱挨个捡了起来，抹干净血迹和其他什么液体，然后伸手过去扯住那件衣服，只一拉，被斜放在里面的信封就掉了出来。  
狩魔猎人挑高了眉毛，他又闻到了那种甜的如同香水的炼金药水味道。  
连尸臭和腐烂的味道都没办法掩盖它们。

Logan拖着那具没剩下什么的尸体走进了最近的村落。守在门口的村民被浑身是血的男人吓得跳起来，在他伸手阻拦之前就冲回了自己的屋子。  
剩余的人都警惕的瞪着他，农具被抓的铮铮作响。好半晌才有一个满头是汗的男人拨开人群走过来。  
「您好，我是…是村长。」男人掏出布料擦着额头上的汗水，然后把视线移到了狩魔猎人拖着的尸体那儿，「天啊！」他尖叫起来，「John！这是、这是怎么了！」候在旁边的村民冲过来，接下了那具残骸。Logan把手在衣服上抹了抹。  
「大概是附近的水鬼干的。」Logan对着脸色惨白浑身颤抖的村长说，「不过不要紧，我已经把他们的巢穴炸了。」他比了个金钱的符号，但是村长一下子就冲过来握住了他的手。  
「太感谢了，善良的狩魔猎人！」他大声说，「愿你一切平安。」  
Logan暗自翻了个白眼。他把手抽出来，然后开口，「40奥伦。」他说，村长一脸错愕的支起眼睛，「或者告诉我，他带着这玩意儿要到哪里去？」他把沾着血迹的信从怀里抽出来，之前捡到的硬币还在钱袋里叮咚作响。  
村民们朝着他们围拢了过来。「一个年轻人，眼睛被绷带缠住了。」他们七嘴八舌的说道，「背着剑，和你一样，非常英俊。」女孩儿们红着脸，「把这封信交给了我们。」（「还有一袋子钱。」一个茶色头发的男孩插嘴道。然后他被人在后脑拍了一巴掌。）「要我们把它送到最近的驿站。John有我们最快的马，他分到了最多的钱。」  
Logan迅速理清着村民们的说法。他们所说的驿站自己刚刚经过，离这里大概半天的脚程。他想把这封信通过驿站交到自己手里，而负责传递它的人却偏偏出了意外。按照这样的时间线来看，他和自己一直都只有半天到一天的距离。对方不愿意停歇，而他也追赶的乐此不疲。  
「谢谢。」他最后说，「那个背着剑的年轻人往哪里走了？」

+

Logan顺着大路一直走进了城镇里。大门无所顾忌的开着，门边的守卫们个个都像是没睡醒觉，也不在乎走进城镇里的人是乞丐还是小偷。  
Logan牵着马靠着路边走着，蹲在那里的人好奇的打量他金绿色的猫眼和奇怪的发型。集市上有人在争吵，互相骂着一些难听的字眼，案台上的蔬菜水果丢的满地都是。Logan弯腰捡起了一个滚到他脚边的苹果，随便在外套上擦了擦就准备送进口中。  
身后传来了轻笑声，Logan勒紧缰绳停住动作，把头转了过去。  
一个梳着马尾的女孩儿叉腰站在那，「多脏啊。」她伸手指向苹果上没擦干净的一块泥巴。Logan笑起来，他蹲下身揉了揉女孩儿的头发，那姑娘立刻用双手捂住了自己的头顶。  
「你好脏。」她说，满脸嫌弃的看着狩魔猎人衣服上的血迹，然后像是得宠的小公主一样摇头晃脑起来，像是在拼命拒绝什么，「我不想把东西给你了。」  
Logan把苹果丢回了地上，红色的水果骨碌碌的滚回了争吵着的人群中。他尽量让自己脸上的笑容看起来无害而和蔼可亲，「什么东西，」Logan问道，「谁给你的？」  
「和你眼睛一样的哥哥。」女孩儿拨弄着自己的手指，漫不经心的回答道。  
Logan伸手把她抱起来，扛在了肩膀上。他站起身。女孩儿发出惊讶的尖叫声，然后咯咯的笑出声，「天啊，你好高！」她兴奋的说，「我也好高！」她抱住Logan的脖子，用力在他脸颊上亲了一口。Logan陪着她笑起来，他脸上满是姑娘的口水，咧嘴笑着像个傻瓜。  
他们在集市里绕了一圈，那姑娘兴奋的大喊大叫，还在为斗殴的一方加油鼓劲。等到Logan把她从肩膀上放下来的时候，她还在晕晕乎乎的蹦来蹦去。  
「你真好。」她说，「我喜欢你。」然后从袖口里扯出了一张写满了字的小纸条，微风带着炼金药水的香味钻进狩魔猎人的鼻子，Logan弯腰又给了那姑娘一个拥抱，然后把纸条抓进了手里。

那张细长的小纸条上用标准的蘸墨鹅毛笔写着工整的一排小字，似乎是个住所的样子。

+

Logan推开门的时候一个迎接他的依然是个带着闪电的火球，熟悉的灼热感让他不由自主的露出笑容。左手匆忙的画了个昆恩法印，小小的罩子将那个危险的魔法迅速阻隔消耗掉。他收回手指，探头看向门里的时候，发现背对着他站着的两个人似乎正在议论着什么。  
他追踪了十天的男人正盘着手歪着脑袋，低声细语的和他身边的红发姑娘说话。皮质上衣在腰间绑了条带子，让他从背上蔓延下来的线条异常优美。  
Logan深吸了一口气，猫派狩魔猎人把头转了过来，对着站在门口的男人露出一个一如既往的微笑。  
「下午好，Logan。」他说，「你比我想象中来的还早。」  
那个留着红发长发的姑娘也转过了身，她穿着拖地的长裙，身材曼妙，正和Scott如出一辙的盘着手，满脸好奇的打量着他。  
Logan看到她嘴角的笑容。老天。他在心里呻吟，这是个女术士。  
然后Scott和她一起向着Logan走了过来，猫派狩魔猎人互相介绍了一下双方的名字，名叫Jean的女术士落落大方的向着Logan伸出手，她微微扬着下巴，眼底嘴角满是看穿了一切的精明。  
「你好。」红发女术士说。Logan避开了她的视线，犹豫着把头转向了Scott。后者正在转身回到他的炼金台前，裤子被他走动的幅度带的向上皱起了一层。Logan眼前一花，满头红发被塞进了他的视线里，Jean从旁边凑过来，固执的将手重新摆在了狼派狩魔猎人的眼前。  
Logan迟疑了一秒，然后伸手捏住对方递过来的指尖，低头弯身，用唇轻轻的碰了下女术士的手背。女术士们喜爱的吻手礼。他快速的抽回手，但是还是看见了Jean的眼神。对方毫不意外的看着他，她把手抱胸微微倾身，肩膀可爱的抽起来。Logan低头就能看见她胸前勾勒出的乳沟。  
女术士朝他眨眨眼，「我知道了。」她满脸促狭，语焉不详的开口，然后一甩头发也转身向回走去。  
Logan僵硬的站在那里。狼头形状的徽章在他的脖子上一阵剧烈的震动。该死的，他的内心里咆哮着，别读我的心。

Scott停止了他调试药水的动作。他抽出块布抹干净手指上沾到的液体，然后抬起头，惊讶的发现Logan还站在原地。  
「怎么了，Logan？」他绕开炼金台子向着男人走过去，「为什么——」  
Logan抬手打断了他的话，「如果你是叫我来参加你的婚礼的，我很乐意奉陪。」他咕哝着，不去在意女术士抛过来的视线，「多给我准备点酒就行了…」  
「你在说什么，」Scott笑着打断他，他转头看了一眼Jean的表情，后者朝他歪了歪脑袋，等到他再把视线转过来，表情就变得有点兴奋了，「你得帮我。」他说，「我终于——找到复活亡灵的办法了！」  
Logan皱起眉毛。Scott满脸兴奋瞳孔放大，不协调的感觉从他身上传递过来，连挂在脖子上的徽章都在嗡嗡作响。

照Scott的说法，使用草药试炼改变他的男人名叫Charles Xavier，是他的导师亦是朋友。他教育他引导他，将自己所知道的一切倾囊相授，他们关系和睦，像一对真正的师徒。可是在三十年前，南方诸国经历了一场难以想象的政变，他们开战到战火燎原民不聊生，连一直中立的史凯利格群岛都投身进这场战争里。漫天的火球如雨，夹杂着雷鸣闪电和巨大的冰块，陷身于此的Charles教授是伴在国王身边的参谋，他无法抽身而出，最后终于在战争的结尾为了保护他拥护的王被压在了倒塌的宫殿底下。他们的国王Erik Lensherr厚葬了他，并为此素衣简食，终生未娶。得知了这件事的Scott找到了埋葬他的陵墓，穷尽三十余年终于在女术士的帮助下找到了唤醒亡灵的办法。

「好吧，你要复活你的…嗯，导师。那么我要做什么？」Logan盘起手疑惑的问，他不忍心否定男人的想法，只能尽量移开自己的视线，「准确说，你要我来做什么？」  
「嗯，我想想，Logan。」Scott揶揄的笑了笑，「你需要帮我收集巨龙的口水，蟾蜍的黏液，石化蜥蜴的鳞片，处女的鲜血……」  
「Scott！」  
「开个玩笑。」Scott敛起笑容，「不需要。」  
Logan挑高一边眉毛，他在等他说下去。  
「你要陪我去个地方。」  
「我要陪你去个地方。」狼派狩魔猎人重复道，「我会得到什么好处？」  
「你要什么？」Scott回问道，他摊开手，「你想要的，都可以在我这里得到。」  
Logan思考了一秒。  
忽然他踏前一步，一把就将毫无防备的猫派狩魔猎人揽腰拽进了怀里，Scott脚下踉跄，差点跌倒。Jean转开视线。Logan低下头，将一个灼热的吻用力扣在了男人的唇上。  
他撬开Scott的牙关长驱直入，用手掌压着对方的后脑，让他避无可避的接受自己肆无忌惮的入侵。  
猫派狩魔猎人从喉咙里发出气短的闷哼声。Jean咳了咳。Logan松开手，看着对方皱起的眉毛，得意的展露了一个笑容。  
「先收个利息。」他说。  
「Umm…你胃口真够大的。」Scott舔舔嘴唇，「但是我的代价很高，」他说，并伸手捏住了近在眼前的Logan的下巴，「准备好为我献上一切了吗？」  
狼派猎人扯高嘴角，笑出了声。

+

Logan关上房门。他的头贴到枕头上，几乎立刻就要睡着。  
Scott慢慢把桌子上的小瓶子整理到了一起。Jean正在看着他，她身体前倾，直视Scott的眼睛，后者移开视线，一声不发的将炼金药水瓶子挨个放回箱子里。  
然后女术士笑了，「哈，你为了他神魂颠倒。」Jean眯起眼睛，「承认吧，Scott。你千里迢迢把他找过来的原因。」  
猫派狩魔猎人瞬间涨红了脸，他咕哝一声，转身避开了Jean试图抓向他的动作。  
「但是你们会很顺利。」女术士补充道。

我经历了这么多，Logan在床上翻了个身，他想，总该遇到点好事了。  
「没错。」Scott深深吸了口气，「不会再有什么比现在更糟了。」

+

Logan早上起来洗了个澡。Jean指挥着一团球形的水灌进他的浴盆里，把赤裸着上身坐在里面的狼派猎人浇的头发都耷拉了下来。Scott听到动静就往这边探了探头，然后露出一个十足欠揍的表情。  
「你看起来像个落水狗。」Scott评价道。他合上书往这边走过来，Jean和他擦身而过，然后勾勾手指将门带上。  
Logan整个身子埋在水里，他抬起头，对Scott做了个过来的动作。  
Scott维持着笑意向他靠近，然后在弯身侧耳的同时被Logan一把抓住了后领。  
猫派猎人尖叫了一声，Logan大笑着拽住他领后的衣服，把他整个拖进了浴盆里。  
水从门缝里涌出去。女术士按按额头，用脚画了另外一个咒语。  
外面的房间一下子安静了许多。  
但是屋子里却吵闹非凡。  
Scott猝不及防呛了口水，他被Logan拽着几乎把半个身子都压进了浴盆里。狼派猎人爆发出愉快的笑声，Scott一边含着水咒骂一边用力一撑盆底，他从浴盆里跳出来，手肘闪电般的击向Logan的脖子，在碰到锁骨的时候脚下忽然一滑。Logan抓住他湿透的肩膀，他半个身子都挂到了浴盆的边缘处。  
Scott开始吐露出一些不太好听的词句，像是在矮人那里经过了深造，他怒气冲冲的瞪着Logan，手一伸，就把他围在下半身的浴巾抽了出来。他把那块布料按到了Logan的脸上，带着城外的河水味道和岸边浓郁的矢车菊香味。  
Logan轻微的叹了口气。他扯掉那条毛巾抓住了Scott的双手。  
他看到了Scott的眼睛。就像梦里一样的清澈透明，瞳孔尖细，浸透了水的绷带紧紧缠绕在他被农具刺瞎了眼睛上，而另外一只湖蓝色的眼睛里，满是从水里折射出的亮光。  
他抓着Scott的双手，把他向自己的位置拽过来。猫派猎人屏住呼吸，一个带着河水咸味的吻扣在了他的唇上。  
蓝色的湖水消失了。  
Scott挂在浴盆的边缘。他上身的衬衣整个湿透，下摆被推搡的乱七八糟，脖子上的徽章浸在水里。他的小腹被那块木板压的生疼，下半身悬空在那里，过多的水从浴盆里涌出来。  
但是Logan按着他的后颈，他把双手挂在对方的肩膀上。谁也没打算停下这个吻。  
该死的，Scott想，Jean总是对的。

Logan洗完澡出来的时候带着个脱掉了上衣，裤子也湿到了膝盖的Scott。每个人都看起来非常狼狈。  
Jean盯着从屋子里向外面涌动，却被魔法阻隔住的水，不悦的眯起眼睛。那点洗澡水又被团成了一个球，从窗户挤了出去。  
「不解释一下？」女术士竖起眉毛。浴盆吱嘎的响动着，屋子里清扫一新，Logan忽然对自己腰上的浴巾产生了不小的兴趣，正在低着头研究它绑起来的样子。Scott不发一语的闪身冲回了自己的房间。

+

Logan系着他新夹克上的环扣，手臂上银色的钉子碰撞在一起叮当作响。  
「我们要去哪儿？」他开口问道。  
Scott正在将衬衣衣领从外套边缘翻出来，他坐在炼金台前，闻言就抬起头，Logan注意到他眼底满是狂热的光芒，像具现化的蓝色水晶，「咒语上说我们需要他心爱之人的眼泪，但是没人知道他心爱之人是谁。」Scott喃喃道，「我找了，三十年，终于在天启的笔记上找到了它的替代品。」Logan不适应的避开他的视线，「没错，Logan，」他站起来，居高临下的看着狼派狩魔猎人，「精灵们的不老泉，我们需要拿到这个。」  
Logan抬起头看向他，猫派狩魔猎人微微垂着头，拆掉了绷带的眼睛里满是迷雾。

+

他们一早就向着精灵们的森林出发。Logan的箱子里塞满了Scott递给他的炼金药水，黄褐色猫头鹰、燕子、猫、黑血、满月……他们一路走过村庄，迈过沼泽，在河边休息，在丛林里扎营，走了整整两天一夜才在即将入夜之时看到了那座森林。还有它边关筑起的一道防线。  
Logan勒住马，他疑惑的在防线外围游走了一圈，几个穿着坚实盔甲的士兵守在门口，旁边临时搭建的几座高塔上满是弓箭手。穿着釉青盔甲的看守拒绝和他们进行交谈，看起来比想象中的还要尽忠职守。Scott朝他使了个眼色，他抛开那些士兵靠过去，发现门口那个刚搭好的简易棚子底下，坐满了各种各样的人。  
一个矮人正在举着个酒坛拼命往嘴里灌酒，他过长的胡子塞到了那个坛子里，正随着动作溅射出水珠。吟游诗人靠墙坐着，一边拨弄琴弦一边低声细语的嘟囔着什么，可惜附近的人没心情听他的歌谣。一个骑士双手叉腰，满脸不耐烦的在棚子里来回走动，他看起来趾高气昂，胸前的徽章擦得锃亮。跟他打扮的差不多的另外两个骑士，已经头靠头的快要睡着了。还有歇脚的商贩和一个没精打采的老女人，都闭着眼睛假寐，谁也不爱搭理谁。  
两个狩魔猎人的造访给这个棚子造成了一点骚动，然而得知了他们也没有通行证之后就又恢复了平静，只有矮人一边灌酒一边慢吞吞的往他们的方向靠过来，看那纠结在一起的五官就知道多半是要搭话了。  
「俺知道进去的办法。」矮人把那只酒吧咚的一声砸在了案台上，飞溅的液体落到了Logan的鼻子底下。骑士开始把注意力转移到这边来，他嘴巴动了动，一副欲言又止的样子。  
Scott朝Logan使了个眼神，他掐着对方的胳膊轻轻把他拽到了自己身前，然后后退了半步瞬间消失在了能捕捉到了视线里。  
照矮人的说法，这里在半个月前就被动工修葺了起来，搭起了牢牢的一层防线，从边关入口一直搭到了森林边上。拥有这片土地的国王带着他的两任妻子和八个儿子正在里面享受着悠闲的假期，策马和狩猎。走过边关是一片辽阔的草原，远的几乎和天相接，边缘靠着山，附近满是直耸入云的大树，传说中的树精们生活在森林的最里面。她们每个人都是使弓的好手。  
而Scott要找的那眼泉水，就在树精们看守着的地方。  
Logan和那个矮人聊了聊，对方信誓旦旦的表示他知道出入的办法，只是有点麻烦。对方眨着眼比了个金钱的符号。Logan皱起眉——矮人挤眉弄眼的表情让他们的胡子都快要和眉毛相接了。骑士沉默的坐在他两个身位远的地方，不动声色的注视着他们的动静。  
Logan摸了摸衣兜，随手掏出来了两三枚硬币，「够不够？」他生硬的问道。  
「一杯酒的价格都不够。」矮人举着酒杯手舞足蹈。  
狩魔猎人耸了下肩膀，他的新夹克里面空空如也，能叮当作响也不过就是上面的那些铆钉和环扣。他不耐烦的抬起头，Scott的衣角出现在了棚子入口的缝隙里，他歪着头从那里看过来，嘴角勾着一点乱七八糟的揶揄笑容。  
Logan推开矮人站起来，他把那些硬币丢到对方的手上，然后大踏步的向着Scott的方向走过去。离开的时候，余光却瞟到了骑士犹豫着按着腰旁的剑，想要跟随他一同走过来的举动。  
可惜Logan没有给他太多机会，穿着笨重盔甲的男人很难追上他们的动作，几乎是一出棚子就叫他失去了对狩魔猎人的踪迹。

「怎么样？」他开门见山的问道。棚子里的人横七竖八的倒成一团，除了刚刚追过来的骑士几乎没人注意门口的动静。  
「我有个办法。」猫派狩魔猎人说，「我们边走边说。」  
Scott在附近的池塘边找到了个鸟巢。准确来说是个人面妖鸟的巢穴，栖身在宛如墓地的地盘妖怪的尾巴尖，有几根颜色鲜艳的羽毛，清洗干净就能编织到衣服上。他在沿途转了几圈，差不多确信了那个国王的某个老婆来这儿的目的就是为了这些羽毛。被大量捕捉的妖怪数量已经持续减少到快要变成稀有的地步，但仍然没有办法阻止爱美的女性扒光它们身上所有的价值。  
天色渐晚，月亮被雾气挡住了大半。他们迅速袭击了这处巢穴，为数不多的几只妖怪被砍死在了悬崖边上，Scott收回了银剑，一脚踩住一只人面妖鸟的尸体，一手抓住那些看起来五彩缤纷的尾羽，用力一拽就把它们从原来的地方扯落下来。猫药剂让他的眼睛在晚上依然正常视物，月光流转在他尖细的湖蓝色瞳孔里，显得异常奇妙。  
他们把那几根羽毛收集一空，不怎么好闻的味道也没让Scott多皱一下眉毛。回到防线的距离没有多远，路上却遇到了骑士团团长，对方举着个火把，看起来似乎在寻找什么东西，橘红色的火苗映射着他的五官，让它们随着火焰的跳动而扭曲变形。  
Scott在对方的视线能捕捉到他们之前就绕开了他，Logan牵着马跟紧他的脚步，抛开了对方好一阵才回过头去看了一眼。依然在路上抓瞎的骑士站住了脚步，整个背影都显得垂头丧气。

他们又找到了那个防线处的看守，这一次穿着釉青盔甲的士兵对他们的态度变了样，汇报回来的男人手握着剑对他们行了个军礼，语气都显得不那么轻蔑了。  
「王后说非常感谢，两位。」看守说，「请随我去领赏。」  
Scott走在看守的身边，和他随意的攀谈着，而不擅长应付这种事的Logan只是牵着两个人的马，不紧不慢的跟在他们的身后。猫派猎人在间隙里偶尔会抛过来一个眼神。是的，他都懂。

Scott在边线快要看不到的地方忽然发难，他抬手劈在士兵的后颈，过大的冲击力让对方哼都没哼一声就软绵绵的倒下，盔甲接触地面让原本栖息在那儿的灰尘都飞扬起来，笨重的落地声在夜晚显得异常沉闷。  
Scott拖着他后颈的那块金属把他从路边拽进了草丛，Logan站在不远处安抚着有点受惊的马，然后迅速走回来的猫派猎人接手了枣红色的那一匹，他压低身子跨坐在马背上，双腿一夹就率先向着目标的森林疾驰而去。  
交谈了一路的那个士兵的名字已经被他忘光了。  
边关距离森林其实也算不上多远，跑了差不多一刻钟就看到了边缘，天色越发深沉了一点，Scott一头扎进了森林里。  
母马第三次嘶鸣着扬起前蹄降低速度。夜晚的森林不适合奔跑，脚底复杂的树枝盘根错节着，像一个个天然的路障，时不时的绊住马脚，让受惊的畜生叫出声来，把坐在它身上的骑手差点摔落在地。Logan终于追上了他的速度，他拉着缰绳让自己的马也慢下来，之前喝的药水作用已经快要消失了，眼前的树林看着模糊又阴暗。  
「下来，Scott。我们走进去。」  
「不，不行，这里是树精的栖息地。」  
「我们走进去。」狼派猎人固执的重复道，「不然马的声音会让他们更快的锁定你的位置。」  
Scott被他说服了，他拉住缰绳从马身上跳下来，马制造的声音一瞬间小了许多，只是喷着鼻息胡乱甩动着尾巴，它的前蹄似乎是被沿途的荆棘扎到了。Logan找了棵树把两匹马都拴在了上面，Scott在附近做了点明显的记号。他们一路直走而来几乎没有拐弯，但仍然不知道那眼传说中的泉水的确切位置。  
头顶的树木枝叶挡住了大半的月色，失去了药水作用让眼前一片漆黑，几乎到了伸手不见五指的地步。Scott摸向了身侧的腰包，想要翻找出新的药剂，手指刚刚碰触到那些瓶子的时候却忽然被Logan一把按住了。玻璃碰撞到一起发出了轻微的声响，Logan抓着他的手腕把人拽到了更深谙的树丛里。  
耳边有衣服擦动的声音，树叶颤动的声音，落叶被踩碎的声音，箭夹杂着劲风钉死在了他们刚离开没几秒的地方。头顶的树枝稍稍分开，黑色的影子在微弱的月光下一闪而逝。Logan捏住了装满猫药剂的小瓶子。  
「是树精。」狼派猎人压低声音，软木塞离开瓶口的时候发出了波的一声轻响。又一支箭在他几步远的地方飞过去，然后钻进了一棵树的树干里。  
更多的行走声，树枝弯起来的姿态，人影晃来晃去。Logan迅速把那瓶药水全都灌进嘴里，丢出去的玻璃瓶又吸引了几只箭的到来。准的可怕的弓箭手让那些插着羽毛的凶器穿透了小小的瓶身，被弹起的空瓶子在离地一段距离的地方被射成了碎片。  
视线逐渐开始变得明朗，Logan平稳呼吸，沉重的吐着气，缓和心跳，毒素开始爬上他的脸颊，胀起的血管一直抵达了眼睛底端，然后是血丝，像是抽干了全身的注意，露在衣服外的皮肤变得苍白、冰冷。Logan摸向了身后的银剑，他已经可以看清蹲守在树枝上的树精身影了，然后，他发现了来自身边的不协调感。  
「Scott？」  
猫派狩魔猎人不知道什么时候消失了。

+

Scott醒过来的时候觉得后脑像是被人用力凿击过了似的，包括脖子脊椎都阵阵抽痛着，眼前还有些没来得及散去的金色星星。该死的报应。他咕哝着，用手肘撑着落满干草树叶的地面坐起来，依然漆黑的事实提醒他晕了没有多久，他抽手摸向身侧的腰包，还好那些装了药剂的小瓶子都还在它们原本应该待得地方。撞碎了的两瓶让碎玻璃和药水一同从腰包的边缘流出来，Scott干脆解下了那个包，把还完好的瓶子塞进了另外一个衣袋。后脑的冲击感已经缓和了不少。  
用拇指推开软木塞的时候Scott顺势扬起头，把药剂胡乱倒进嘴里，瓶子制造的声音在寂静的森林里显得异常清晰。他舔掉瓶口的最后一滴水珠，然后睁开了眼睛。  
「站在那。」来自身后的靠近声停止了。猫派猎人转过头，像针一样细的瞳孔里染上了点月光的惨白。他清楚的看到站在不远处的树精女孩儿，刚刚成年的样子，正在满脸好奇的向着他们的方向打量着。他们。没错。还有一个没醒过来的人类男性晕倒在他身边，看穿着似乎是某个国家的勇士。  
「这是那儿？」猫派猎人放缓声音。树精眨着眼睛，语气轻快的吐出了一连串的上古语。Scott受不了的按住额头，他现在还没办法思考。  
没一会他身边的那个勇士也闷哼着醒了过来，树精女孩受惊一样的迅速爬到了一棵树上，依然眨着那双大眼睛，一瞬不瞬的注视着他们。另外两个穿着暴露的树精从几棵大树后面走了出来，一边用上古语交谈一边把背在身后的弓箭拿到了手上。树皮树叶做成的衣服只遮住了些关键的地方，非人种族毫不介意的展示着她们曼妙的身材。  
刚醒过来的勇士发出了一连串的咒骂，树精们的箭尖指在他的额头上，不为所动的对他说着话。勇士转过头，让贴的过近的凶器在他的额头上划出一条血痕。  
「她们在说什么？」勇士不耐烦的吼道。  
「她们让你站起来，」被另一只箭指着的猫派猎人慢悠悠的翻译道，「然后跟着她们走。」

他们被带着走了相当远的路，七拐八拐的行进路线让原本还在和树精女孩交谈的Scott也安静下来，只是转动视线试图去记住这条路线。押送他们的树精粗鲁的推攘着他们的肩膀，Scott听到了银剑碰触钢剑的金属声，不擅长使用它们的树精只是把这些武器挂在了身侧。  
他们来到了树精们的栖息地，燃着火光的地方让眼睛终于舒服了很多。押送他们的树精发出奇妙的呼哨声，然后是一些勇士听不懂的上古语。Scott看到了比他早到这个地方的另外几个人类成年男性，双手都被一根藤条绑在了树桩上，半站不蹲的姿势也没能让他们妥协，其中一个看起来像是商人的家伙依然精神奕奕的用通用语骂着脏话。  
刚被押送过来的两个人也立刻就被绑到了那棵树桩上，Scott动了动手指，沾过水的藤条湿哒哒的贴在他的手腕上，被粗糙的植物磨擦让他不适应的皱起了眉毛。他们应该在很中心的位置。拿着树枝做成的手杖的女王正从其中一个特别大的树洞里走出来，开在门位置的地方用木头搭建了一层层的楼梯，走起来摇摇晃晃的，像是立刻就会从那里跌下来。但是女王行走的姿态依然稳定而装腔作势，她缓步来到了这群男人的身边，用手杖挨个挑起他们的下巴，偶尔还轻微颔首，似乎是在审视什么。  
Scott抬起头，手杖在他的脸颊旁停滞了。  
「谁抓了个狩魔猎人回来？」女王吼道，「天哪，看这该死的眼睛。」  
树精们急匆匆的从屋子里跑出来，所有人的视线都停留在猫派狩魔猎人的身上。  
「别发那么大的脾气。」猫派猎人慢条斯理的轻声说，「这对您美妙的容颜没有任何帮助。」他看到一个树精靠近了她们的女王，正低声在她的耳边说着什么，被加强的听力让那些悄悄话轻松的传递进了他的耳朵里。  
「他到森林里来，」女王重复道，「为了什么？」  
「迷路？Witcher，怎么可能。」  
「泽维尔的Cyclops。我知道他。大名鼎鼎的贵族刺客。」  
「别把剑还给他，最少搞清楚他的目的。」  
拿着他两把剑的树精叮叮当当的走进了左边的一个树洞里。  
Scott松开手指，让捏在掌心的一块玻璃碎片迅速被按到了绑住他手腕的藤条上。

+

绑在树桩上的男人被带走了一个，商人和勇士终于停下了谩骂而变得胆战心惊起来，他们不约而同的望向了Scott的方向，狩魔猎人只能挑起眉毛，露出一个还算安抚的笑容。  
「会发生什么？」商人磕磕绊绊的问道，「我们会被杀吗？」  
「对你们来说应该是好事。」Scott闭上眼睛，摇晃的灯火让他的眼前一片重影。绑住他手腕的藤条断掉了好几根，被他用手指抓着才不会显眼的松落下来。守夜的树精们目不斜视的望着女王的树洞，偶尔有一两个树精从他们身边走过，打量的视线在男人们的身上来回转动。  
勇士往Scott的位置靠了靠，树精们的眼神让他觉得自己像案板上的食物。「他们好像对你不感兴趣，」男人迎接着树精女孩们的视线，不解的低声问道，「为什么？」  
「因为狩魔猎人——」  
「那边的，不要交谈——」  
「无法生育——」  
黑色的圆形暗器从树顶投射下来，不偏不倚的穿透了左边树精看守薄弱的肩膀。树精发出一声惨叫，半跪在地，鲜血从她的伤口流了出来，尖锐的疼痛感瞬间覆盖了她整个肩膀。玻璃碎片掉到了地面上，右边的看守打着呼哨向发出暗器的地方放了一箭，听到动静的树精们从栖身的树洞里钻出来，多数赤手空拳。  
「偷袭者！」  
「有人偷袭！！」  
更多的树枝和暗器在茂密的树顶射出来，它们多数被反应灵敏的树精们偏身躲开，少数命中了几个躲闪不及的非人种族，抓到了武器的树精们开始向着树顶射出弓箭，她们脚步轻快，动作迅速的逼近了那处阴暗的树顶。Scott转过头，在树顶处闪过的白色银剑光芒一瞬间就带走了跑在最前方的一个树精的命，让那个倒霉鬼直挺挺的从树上跌落下来，摔断了脖子。更多的树精向着那个位置奔跑过去，猫派猎人甩开已经被割断的藤条站起来，在被绑住的其他男人惊愕的眼神里一个箭步冲向了左边的树洞。  
「发生了什么——」  
「准备跑吧！」

Logan的偷袭带给了树精们不小的麻烦，盛怒的女王握着她的手杖衣衫不整的从树洞里走出来。Scott在那个树洞里找到了摆在床边的两把剑，站在树洞里的是之前遇到的树精女孩儿，绿色皮肤的姑娘一脸惊讶的看着他，视线从他的脸一直移到了已经被拔出来的银剑剑刃上。  
过短的武器依然趁手，Scott砍落了一个安放着火把的底座，女孩尖叫着扑向它，甚至没空注意已经离开了树洞的猫派猎人。  
外面的女王丢掉了她的手杖，正接过一把劲弓，对着漆黑的树顶拉出了满弓。  
Scott无声无息的在背后接近了她，剑柄在快要碰触到对方后颈的时候被忽然转过来的金属制弓身顶开，理应笨重的武器在火光下闪烁成璀璨的橘红色。猫派猎人倒退了一步，弯身钻进了那个巨大的树洞，女王追着他的脚步也跟了进来，重新拉满的弓箭直直指向Scott所处的位置。  
「你们这些该死的狩魔猎人！」  
「到这来到底想要做什么！」  
Scott扭动脚腕，弓箭夹杂着风飞过他的耳朵，被制成特殊形状的箭头扭曲旋转着钉进了他身后的墙壁里，发出可怕又刺耳的声响。闪过了一箭的Scott毫不犹豫的疾步向女王的方向冲过去，重新搭箭的女王快步向后退去，躲过了他突如其来的突进，过短的银剑只在她的鼻尖前端擦过去。被逼退了好几步的树精女王更加暴怒，然而猫派猎人又重新向后跃去。  
树顶的Logan制造出了更多的声响，他快速的变换着自己所处的位置，大量弓箭不约而同的向着他的方向飞过去。  
搭弓，射箭。更多的箭头钉进了木制的窗框附近。还有从远处树顶的入侵者飞来的圆形暗器。  
直到树精女王捕捉到Scott来回转动的视线才发觉到了些不对劲。他在走神。不对，他在寻找——  
下一秒，猫派猎人抬脚踢掉了她床头的油灯，暗藏的机关连同变歪的灯座扭动起来，Scott抓过枕头向着她指过来的箭尖扔过去，左手同时画出一个法印将它击碎在了半空中。被戳破的丝绒和羽毛连同棉絮飞飞扬扬的散落了整个屋子，遮挡了视线，阻隔了脚步。在女王发出震怒的吼声之前，Scott一把抓住了那个从暗格里露出来的白色小瓶子。  
因弓箭袭击而变得脆弱的木制窗户被剑柄用力凿击了一下就开裂碎落，树精女王向着猫派猎人的位置冲过来，她把那张劲弓丢落在地，伸出去的手却依然无法碰触到Scott的衣服一角。  
猫派狩魔猎人弓身撞开窗框，从那处破口逃窜出去，碎掉的木头渣子稀稀落落的掉了他一头一脸。  
「不！站住——」  
闪在半空中的白色瓶子，连同被月光反射的银剑光芒一同消失不见了。

+

午夜的森林伸手不见五指，茂密的树枝把头顶遮的密不透风，连最皎洁的月光都无法穿透它们倾洒下来。被增强的视力让眼前的树木出现了怪异的亮点，像是一丛丛的萤火，快速聚集在想要看到的地方，视线移开的时候又立刻散开了。  
Scott在树精们栖息地的不远处遇到了逃出来的Logan，狼派猎人夹着一张不知道从哪弄来的弩，正在边奔跑边把银剑收回背后，在他的身后追着刚从里面跑出来的树精，影影焯焯的缩小成了一个个晃动着的黑点。女王愤怒的吼叫声已经快要听不到了。  
她们花了一整夜地毯式的搜索了附近所有的树丛。  
而得知这个消息之前，狩魔猎人们已经找到他们的马从阴暗的树林里逃了出来。边缘的防线依然尽忠职守的建在那儿，在靠近他们的时候Scott才注意到那座塔楼上少了很多看守的士兵。  
他们快速的调转马头踏进草丛里，几棵树挡住了他们的身影，一整队卫兵正护送着一行人走在大路上，目不斜视的从他们的眼前走过去。  
避过了护送国王打猎的部队让接下来的通关之路好走了很多，国王的出行调动了太多的兵力，塔楼和防线上零零散散的士兵根本造不成什么阻碍。他们不费吹灰之力就又从防线里走了出来，顺便带走了之前打猎到的妖鸟尾羽应得的那些报酬。

他们回到了那个棚子里，Scott看起来昏昏欲睡，还没褪干净的毒素让他的脸色都显得不那么好看。为了应付那些树精，他似乎还喝了点白海鸥。更多的人聚集在了附近，他们甚至在外面搭建了歇脚点，正三三两两的围坐在一起讨论着不一样的话题。一个吟游诗人抱着他的琴，正在歌唱一些经过了明显修饰的故事，多愁善感的姑娘们围着他，偶尔用手帕或者衣角抹掉眼角的泪珠。  
骑士还剩下两个，减员让他们看起来更加沮丧，商人们摇着扇子，赌徒们投着骰子，骗子矮人醉倒在了棚子的角落，还有来自小镇里的妓女们。  
Scott把头靠在Logan的肩膀上，在吟游诗人的唱词里闭上了眼睛。

+

Scott神清气爽的策马奔跑在前面，枣红色的母马脚步轻快，轻轻松松的在主人的鞭策下超越了狼派狩魔猎人。他转过身和Logan打着招呼，一只黑色的乌鸦从不知道什么地方飞了出来，悠闲的盘旋在了他的头顶上方，好半晌才从懒洋洋的半空中降落到了他的肩膀上。Scott勒住了马，那只乌鸦跳到了他的手背上，黑曜石一样的瞳孔直勾勾的盯着猫派猎人的眼睛。然后它啄了啄翅膀，变成了一团黑色的烟雾。  
来自女术士的指引。和交流方式。

「为什么是这里。」狼派猎人站在山洞的入口处，迟迟不肯进入。Scott不得不转身过来抓住他的手臂。  
「少点问题，Logan。」猫派猎人的笑容藏都藏不住，「就，闭上嘴巴跟着我走。」  
Logan抱怨出声，他不情不愿的被拖着手臂，从山洞外面一直被扯进了洞穴内部。  
「我觉得我的任务已经结束了。」Logan提醒道。  
但是Scott巧妙的截断了他，「但是你不想要看到我的伟大创举吗？」  
「伟大创举？哈啊？」Logan敛起表情，他死死的盯着Scott的侧脸，被刺瞎的那只眼睛毫无波澜的停留在他的视线里，「你在复活亡灵，违背现实，难道还要我拍手叫好吗？」他生硬的说着，「而且我除了利息，还什么报酬都没收到。」  
猫派猎人发出了哇哦的惊叹声，他转过头来，Logan立刻不自然的扭开了脑袋。他弯着嘴角开口，想要说些什么，但是一个蓝白色的传送阵在他们的眼前炸裂开来。  
红发的女术士从那个魔法漩涡里漫步走出来，新换上的一件长袍下摆拖在地上。Jean移动视线，眼神在两个狩魔猎人之间来回转了一圈，然后伸手给了Scott一个轻轻的拥抱。  
白色的瓶子从Scott的怀里飞了出来。Logan退后几步，慢悠悠的将背靠在了身后的岩壁上。

精灵的不老泉，钻石豚的鳞片，吸血女妖的指甲，还有一堆稀奇古怪的生物的各个部分，各式各样的植物根茎叶片。天知道他们是怎么把它们收集到了一起。  
配置完毕的药水泛出恶心的黄绸色，咕嘟咕嘟的冒着气泡。女术士的手指翻动，像是在画出奇异的咒符，还有一些被药水的声音遮盖住而无法听清的咒语，空气里的魔法元素汇聚在了一起，看上去就是一团五颜六色的光斑。  
粘稠的药水就像是打翻在地的浆糊瓶子，Logan发誓他背后靠着的那块岩石都比它来的干净好看。  
更多的咒语从女术士的嘴里念出来，汇集在一起的魔法元素四散开来，伴随着Scott举起还在发烫的瓶子走向他的导师遗体的动作。Logan直起上身，他闻到了空气里不对劲的味道。  
然后是轻微的断裂声。被压抑在女术士的咒语声音下。  
Logan伸出手，他一把抓住了Scott的皮衣后领。被扯得退后了两步的狩魔猎人完全没办法从当下的处境里反应过来，他的手一松，装满了药水的瓶子却没有应声落地，而是被托平在了半空中。  
然后，炸裂。  
碎掉的玻璃疾射而出，Jean念出的咒语停留在了最后一个音节，玻璃碎片擦过她的脸颊，留下了一道可怖的血痕。错误的药水和失败了的法术交合在了一起，蓦然清晰的断裂声，连眼前摆着的遗体都开始轻微的倾斜。  
各种颜色的咒语和滚烫粘稠的液体一同被弹射到了头顶。Logan微一怔神，就见那处的上壁被钻出了一个小孔，法术穿破岩壁直直射向了天空。一些石块夹杂着粉尘噼里啪啦的掉落下来，整个山洞都在摇晃。  
就像是个被从底层抽掉纸牌的牌堆，又像是被压扁了的盒子，大量碎裂的岩石碎块从头顶上砸下来，倾斜 崩塌 倒下。Logan护住已经完全愣住了的Scott，Jean快速念出一连串的咒语，她扬起手指，大量淡红色的光芒从她的指尖迸射出来。一个球形的半透明薄膜立刻罩在了他们的头顶。  
「放手。放手！」Scott扯着Logan的衣服试图把他推到一边，他拼命的想要把手探出那个罩子，导师的遗体还平放在他眼前不远处。  
「别让他出去！」女术士厉声说。她正用手掌按住地面，一些蓝白色的光晕在她的手指边蔓延出来。  
Logan一把抱住了还在兀自挣扎的Scott。  
半块岩壁像是被刀削开了似的斜着从头顶掉落下来，砰的一声砸在了防护罩的侧面。那个罩子立刻发出可怕的声响震动起来，岩壁慢吞吞的贴着那里滑到了地上，插到了几个人和那具遗骸的正中间。  
「Jean！」  
「不！不！」  
「带他走！」红发女术士断开撑住防护罩的法力，Logan揽着Scott的腰跟在她的身后跳进了地上的蓝白色漩涡。  
山洞在他们眼前倒塌了。  
猫派狩魔猎人的脚尖才一触地，已经一跃而起。他像道闪电似的冲向了倒塌的地方，Logan反手抓住他的脚腕，把人拖倒在地。女术士现身在了他们的身后，脸颊上的血已经流到了下巴。  
她和Logan一同按住了还在拼命挣扎的Scott，五颜六色的失败咒语直直穿破了天空，然后是风声，骤雨，劈头盖脸的打在了他们的身上。  
Logan站起身，豆大的雨珠从他的鬓角滑落下来，而Scott跪坐在地上，看起来就像是在哭。

+

像是漫步在了深不见底的深渊里，黑暗，下坠，每一步都充满了失重感。Scott用力呼吸着从床上坐了起来，他冷汗淋漓，噩梦一个接着一个，放空了好几秒才重新找回了意识。  
增强了的听力让近在咫尺的声音被刻意放大。Jean正在门外和Logan告别。  
到底是谁要走呢？  
或者说都要走了。  
他抓起摆在床边的剑向着门口冲过去，刚刚出门就迎头撞进了一个男人的怀抱里，被拔出了一半的剑又咔锵一声回到了剑鞘里。Scott僵立在Logan的怀里，握住剑的手指都在微微颤抖。  
狼派猎人叹息着。他孤独，孑然一身，应该像每一个Witcher一样，在和达官贵人交谈之后，在完成委托的时候，死在某一个怪物的嘴巴或爪子底下——  
「我该走了。」  
是的。  
长时间的停顿。  
「但我还没有收到我的报酬。」  
是的是的是的。  
猫派狩魔猎人丢掉了手里的剑，他抓着对方的衣领靠过来，把另外一个吻扣在了男人的嘴角。  
甜美的炼金药水香味像是魔咒一样灌进了他的鼻腔里。

「先付个利息。」

 

Fin.


End file.
